war_of_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Olivia Matthews
About Olivia Elizabeth Matthews Olivia was born in St. Louis, Missouri and she grew up an only child. Both her parents were hunters. They moved around a lot until Olivia was ten years old. That's when they moved to New Orleans. Her parents decided they wanted to give their daughter as normal life as possible but at the same times be hunters as well. Olivia did have a fairly normal life. She made friends easily, one of the closest was her best friend Alexis Cooper. Her grades were relatively average and she got into cheerleading in middle school. When she was fifteen, her parents decided to really start teaching her about hunting. It was around the same time that Olivia met Jayden Cameron. She fell for him, hard. They spent a lot of time together and she assumed it meant they were together. Unfortunately, even though Olivia thought of them as being a couple, it wasn't so. She walked in on Jayden kissing another guy. Olivia was heartbroken and even embarrassed. She felt like an idiot to assume that Jayden felt the same way she had. She couldn't talk to him, she couldn't look at him, she could barely be around him. It didn't help that people started making fun of her for it. Thankfully, it was near the end of the school year. That summer she immersed herself into her parents world of hunting to regain the power she felt like she had lost. The fall of her sophomore year of high school, one night after a hunt she didn't realize she was being followed. A couple night later after a football game, Olivia came home to find her parents had been murdered. However, she wasn't alone and the werewolf was still there. It went to attack her but a shot rang out. Everything seemed like a blur for Olivia as the injured werewolf ran off and Cadence Evans was there to catch her. Olivia felt guilty, that she had caused her parents death. She kept Alexis at arms length, afraid for her best friends safety. It allowed her to need another to lean on, that person was Kaitlyn Evans. Other than that she had a wall up for the people who could be hurt by her new world. However, Jayden broke through it. She had been a bit surprised to seem him at her parent's funeral. Olivia had shut him out and yet he was still there. It meant a lot too her. She let him back into her life and they became friends again. Of course, he hadn't changed, so once again she found herself falling for him. This time though she made no assumptions until it was actually official. Which, when he was ready Jayden did make it so, he gave her a bracelet before he asked her to be his girlfriend. Olivia happily accepted and they've been together ever since. Recently, she bumped into Alexis while they were both out hunting. Olivia was honestly relieved that it was something the girls could share. She didn't like keeping the secret from her best friend. 'Olivia's' Abilities/Skills Olivia's skills include weapon proficiency, supernatural knowledge, combat tactics, stealth tactics, advanced strength, speed, agility, and endurance. Olivia began to learn about the supernatural when she was ten years old. Her parents were the ones to train her. They started to train her with weapons and combat tactics when she was fifteen. She can hold her own in most hand-to-hand combat. Olivia's preferred weapon is a machete. Her aim can be a bit off when firing a gun and she'd rather not use them. She can shoot a crossbow but has extremely difficulty with a regular bow and arrow. 'Olivia's' Strengths/Weaknesses Olivia can seem like she scares easily but truthfully she's seen a lot of over the last few years. She's mentally strong and can persevere through pretty much anything. She can be quite the life of the party and doesn't let things get her down. She is human, so she can be hurt rather easily physically. Her main personal weaknesses are her boyfriend and her friends. They were her rocks when she lost her parents and she couldn't handle losing any of them. Olivia isn't all that book smart so sometimes she can have really bad ideas. The Relationships Family: Veronica Matthews (mother, deceased) & Zachary Matthews (father, deceased) Best Friends: Alexis Cooper and Kaitlyn Evans Romantically Interested In: Jayden Cameron Romantically Involved With: Jayden Cameron Past Relationships: None Sexual Encounters: Jayden Cameron Photos of Olivia oliviabio3.jpg oliviabio4.jpg oliviabio5.jpg oliviabio6.jpg oliviabio7.jpg oliviabio8.jpg oliviabio9.jpg oliviabio10.png oliviabio11.jpg Photos of Olivia & Friends ' olivaalexis.jpg|'Alexis Cooper'|link=Alexis Cooper oliviajayden.jpg|'Jayden Cameron'|link=Jayden Cameron oliviajayden.png|'Jayden Cameron'|link=Jayden Cameron oliviakaitlyn.jpg|'Kaitlyn Evans'|link=Kaitlyn Evans Ryderbekaholivia.jpg|'Nicholas Stevenson & Rebekah Dawson''' oliviaali.jpg|'Alison Vega'|link=Alison Vega oliviaashley.jpg|'Ashley Vega'|link=Ashley Vega oliviabekah.png|'Rebekah Dawson'|link=Rebekah Dawson oliviacassie.png|'Cassandra Martin'|link=Cassandra Martin oliviatristan.jpg|'Tristan Moore'|link=Tristan Moore Lucolivia.jpg|'Lucius Wolfe'|link=Lucius Wolfe Jonolivia.png|'Jonathan Flynn'|link=Jonathan Flynn Chrisolivia.jpg|'Christian Evans'|link=Christian Evans Aaronolivia.png|'Aaron Vega'|link=Aaron Vega oliviadonovan.jpg|'Donovan Graham' '''